Humanoid
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: After what Wan said, Raava realized that she must understand humans and positioned herself as one with a little help. But being a human isn't exactly as easy as watching them do their everyday lives, especially when a new threat arises. Slight Wan x Human!Raava (Contains some OCs)(Sets after Harmonic Convergence)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Hi guys! I've got this brilliant idea when I was just staring at a picture of Raava as a spirit and as a girl with Wan so cha ching! A wonderful idea has been made! Anyway, here is the beginning of the story so read, enjoy and please like_

_Disclaimer: I own my OC and nothing more_

* * *

_"You're a Spirit for spirits' sake! I'm just a mere mortal! You don't know how hard it is to do anything when I can't push beyond my limits anymore because you're immortal and all powerful! You'll just never understand!"_

A white and blue kite-like spirit was gracefully flying in the sky. Those words and the fight she just had kept on replaying in her 'head', slowly killing her. It is hard to understand humans, probably impossible to because spirits have almost no emotions at all unlike mortals, who does have tons of it. But still she would love to know more about them if she can. If...

Humans can be such a complex being

Which is why now she is flying into the clouds, searching for a particular spirit that might help her, not caring whether or not Wan noticed her disappearance. Besides, her human companion is used to be left alone with his catdeer because she needed to do some spiritual business

The spirit she was looking for does the same job as her, although this spirit gives something in desperation and also one of the elements of their success in their battle against Vaatu in the Harmonic Convergence

Finally a golden lair in the clouds was visible. She was there, the home of the spirit who she was looking for. With a swift swoop, Raava entered the lair and looked around it. It was full of light and positive vibes around the place, making the Spirit of Light feel stronger

"Hello?" She called and echoes bounced around the lair

A small chuckle was heard from the corners which made Raava jump a little and she turned to look at a silhouette. "So, the Spirit of Light has graced me with her present in my lonely lair. What an honor," A young woman with very long wavy blonde hair and silver highlights came out from the corner, a smirk was present on her lips. She was wearing a silver mask with golden decor that still shows her crystal clear eyes and a golden strapless gown with cloth flowing around her. The most interesting thing about her is that her skin was faintly shimmering and her necklace which is shaped like a dove holding an olive branch in it's beak. "Hello there"

Raava would've rolled her eyes if she had eyes. "Oh don't be so sarcastic to your own sister. Especially when she's the Spirit of Light and Peace"

The silver eyed spirit giggled again and took off her mask, "You never change. It's been a long time, Raava. Nice to see you"

"Yes it has been, Hope. And good to see you too"

* * *

_Ta ta ta! What do you think? Is it nice or a crap? Any questions any of you might ask will be answered on the next chappie or answered by moi secretly. So anyway, please please please please please (Says it til tomorrow) press that good ol' review box and tell me what you think or what I'm missing cuz' I might need a few tips to survive this awesome fandom. It's really different from the one I usually work with... Ah! Stop rambling on and on me!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Hooray! Thank you:_

**Guardianbending**

**BellatrixBlackLestrangeRiddle**

**Hellman76**

**Spirit Aye Aye**

_for favoring this story (Which I honestly thought will never work)! You guys are the best! Anyways, here's the first chapter and I hope you guys will read, enjoy and like (or even love) it_

_Disclaimer: I own my OC and (sadly) nothing else_

* * *

"So, what brings you here?" Hope asked as she fixed her sash and put her mask at her table (which is gold too)

Raava sighed and was motioned to sit down at the nearest chair. "I need your help and advice"

"Oh," The look on Hope's face clearly showed that she was very surprised. For all she know, Raava is not a spirit that needs helps or advice for any problem that she faced at all... Oh to hell with it! She never ask for any help aside from Wan, and he was the one who volunteered! It's been one thousand years since they see each other and actually talk face-to-face because of their duties and responsibilities to the world they gotta finish. For the very first time, her sister asked for her help! Rad!

The thought made the golden haired spirit want to grin ear-to-ear, yet she manage to suppress the urge to. "Really? Whatever about?" She asked curiously. What is so hard that the Spirit of Light and Peace herself needed the help of the Spirit of Hope and Faith?

"I need your help on..." The white and blue spirit took a deep breath and murmured, "... How to deal with humans"

And that made the urge to laugh for Hope hard to deny. She can't believe the almighty Light Spirit swallowed her own pride and asked such question. But it is kinda hard to deal with humans and keeping peace in the world. "Found your human hard to deal with?" She teased

Meanwhile, Raava was pissed off already. She has almost regretted to ask Hope. Almost... "I asked you that because you have more experience in coping with human beings" She scoffed and went to emo moments

"Sorry," Hope apologized, "I'm just shocked that you asked for my help. I mean, it's been a thousand years since we've talked to each other you know?"

"Guess you're right. With our duties and responsibilities, we never get to spend time together"

"Ok, so anyways, why'd you ask me that?"

Again, Raava sighed heavily, "It's just that, Wan is so hard to handle that we just fight a lot. I feel like there's a barrier between us, you get me?"

Nodding slowly, Hope grabbed a parchment and feather pen, taking notes on what the other spirit is saying. "I'm listening. So tell me what type of person is this Wan guy you're talking about. That way I can tell you how to get along with him"

"Well," Raava started, "He is initially reckless and quick to anger when he felt that he or those close to him were being treated unjustly, although he preferred to use trickery to get what he wanted as opposed to violence. He kept an open mind though, not afraid to envision things being different and going against the advice of others in pursuit of doing what he felt was right or necessary. Nonetheless, when he did make mistakes, he felt remorseful, even to the point where he willingly put his life at risk to make things right. Though initially not concerned with the outside world, he developed a curiosity and a desire to learn about nature, spirits, and other human cities. Although he trained to be one of the most powerful persons of his time, he was humble-..." And without realization, she was blabbing about him and Hope had a hard time catching up

Her silver eyes grew wide with Raava's description of the guy. So detailed and full of admiration. She might need a new parchment and pen if she is to write everything. But after she manage to write all of those descriptions and rereading it, she realized that this man is more complicated than she thought. Raava needs to try another approach if she is to understand him. And she might have an idea...

She flew up to her shelves and streamed through it to find a particular jewel that she made just for her sister a couple of years ago. "I'm pretty sure I put it somewhere around here..." She muttered to herself, trying to remember where she last placed it

Suddenly a box collided with her head and the ground. "Ow..." Rubbing her head, looked at the box again and smiled. Yep, that's it. "Oh, there it is!" She grabbed it and showed it to her sister. Inside of the box was a beautiful necklace with a bluish white peace sign as it's charm

"Oh holy Spirits!" Raava gasped, in awe with the beautiful accessory

"I made this made this for you," Hope admitted, "I wanna give it to you but I figure I'll just hold to it until you need anything. And this is convincingly needed. This necklace is made by the most purest Moonstone I can find and silver chains to hold it together. It's got the power to turn you human like my Sunstone necklace. But if you're a human, you'll lose your ability as a spirit and your immortality. But you can bend an element that you wanted. You sure you wanted to do this?"

"I'm sure" The kite spirit replied and received the necklet, "Thanks so much Hope"

"Anything for my sister. Don't wear it now because you'll not be able to fly back to wherever you're from if you do. Good luck anyway"

"Thanks again. And I'll see you soon"

Raava gracefully flew back to the forest where Wan was, happy that her sister has helped her so much. But then doubt crossed her mind; She'll lose all her powers as a spirit. Wouldn't she miss flying freely at night and her powers? Wouldn't it be hard to control the element when all she ever do was hold it?

Though with all of those thoughts clouding her mind, she decided to just shook it away and think good thoughts instead. Besides, this is the first time being human. It can be fun afterall

* * *

_Alright, that's the first chapter!~ Hope you guys like it because I've tried my best and this is what I've got. So please press that review button and tell me what you think and if you like or hate it or if you have any suggestions on the plot. Thank you for reading. I'll see you at the next chapter!~_

_R&R!~_


End file.
